


The Moment of A Lifetime

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, mentions of Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little effort to make someone's day all the more brighter.





	The Moment of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in desperate need of fluffy after the announcement last week so I apologize but don't mind the next few flufftastic stories that'll be coming out in the next week. It's how I make myself feel better.
> 
> .... Along with extra mini marshmallows in my hot cocoa...

“Hey Ignis… I need a favor.”

Well, that was a new one.  Gladio rarely asked for anything, let alone a favor.  He was also using his full name and not the nickname he had coined for him back when they had first met.  In all honesty it did not bode well and put him on a bit of an edge considering where this conversation could potentially lead.  “Very well, what can I do for you?”

His tension slipped out a bit in his tone of voice causing Gladio to hold up his hands in a placating manner.  “Whoa, hey! It's okay. Didn't think it was a bad time.”

Well, he certainly was in the middle of something but dressing out the small carcass of a daggerquill for dinner was hardly difficult after he'd done it half a dozen times.  He shift the blade off to the side to score the back of the shoulder joint. The whole socket popped loose with a small click allowing him to draw the chef’s knife up through the shoulder meat and skin, cutting the whole wing loose from the body.  He hadn't planned on cutting the bird up for braising but it covered his unintended fault easily. Hopefully he had enough ginger now to pull off the sauce.

“Pardon, Gladio,” he said smoothly with no sign of uneasy in his voice.  “That joint was being partially stubborn. What can I do for you.”

His ruse worked.  Gladio dropped his hands and began fidgeting with the bracer on his wrist nervously.  Ignis unease doubled… he wasn't going to like this. He just knew it.

“I… I was wondering if you could come up for an excuse for us to be in Lestallum next Thursday morning?” He gave him a rueful smile.  “Its bound to be better than anything I could cook up and you do most of the driving anyways.”

Well, that was a bit underwhelming.

It was a simple enough request but judging by how Gladio still seemed nervous Ignis suspected there was more.  Instead of calling his friend out on it, he merely stopped carving the bird up and gave him a single raised eyebrow in encouragement.

Gladio took a breath and said it all in a single rush, “AndIwaswonderingifIcouldhaveathousandgil.”

It took him a moment to replay that sentence and even then he blinked in shock.  “Why on Eos do you need that much gil?” Had his sword or shield been damage and was in need of repair?  Ignis hadn't recalled either item taking a hard enough hit recently to warrant that kind of expense. Perhaps Gladio merely wanted to upgrade-

Gladio's voice was so small it was nearly a mumble as he spoke, “...I want to get to my bookmark signed by an author.”

“... What?!”

That was rather unexpected and he could have reacted better in retrospect.  As it was, Gladio took his shock for something else entirely. His eyes harden and he took a small step back as he drew himself up.  “It's nothing,” he said in a stern voice that he was obviously using to hide his hurt. “Forget about it.”

Well this was turning absolutely ridiculous and overly dramatic.  He stopped Gladio from turning away and leaving with a gentle voice and an outstretched hand that did not quite touch his arm.  A good thing too since it was covered in raw daggerquill. “Gladio, I have no problem seeing you are in Lestallum for a book signing at any given time but a thousand gil is a bit much for such an event.  Whatever do you need that for?”

Gladio sighed defeated.  His eyes remained on the ground, looking determinedly away from Ignis.  “Alius Denavour is going to be in Lestallum Thursday. To get into his lecture is free but to meet with him and get a signature you need to buy a ticket.  It's nine hundred and fifty gil.”

The name rung a bell but Ignis could not recall an author under that name.  Then again, most of books Gladio tended to read were bodice ripper romances or historical dramas.  Not something that he tended to read himself. “I'm afraid I don't recognize his name. Who is he?”

Gladio drew himself up and gave Ignis a disbelieving look.  “You don't know who Alius is? You? I would have thought that you would have at least covered him in prep school.”

Ignis was still drawing a blank but Gladio was really getting into it.  His eyes were alight with a burning passion that seemed to fuel his mouth as he went on.  Caught up in the excitement of talking about his favorite author he even began gesticulating wildly.

“He wrote The Bard's Tale and Manticorian.  He's accredited the creation of the polymophattic verse.  His historical rendition of the Battle of the Benedictory is so detailed that some schools have even taken to using it as a supplementary reading for the advanced level classes.” Gladio’s voice had been steadily raising as he continued to talk, stars all but appearing in his eyes as he went on. “He wrote the epic Thousand Poems to the Stars.  You know, that big book that was always on the stand in the Royal Library? That's that book! Seriously, you've don't know anything about him?”

The couple books and the notoriously large tome of poems he definitely recognized and had read for various assignments during school.  Alius is a well-known poet that had several epic classical pieces and numerous short stories to his name. He was a historian before he was a writer, specializing in the study of the ancient Solhiem Empire.  Ignis had to admit, while he knew Gladio was a history buff he had no idea his friend was also into poetry. “I do recall reading several of his pieces now that you've named them.”

Gladio seem to deflate but whether it was in relief but disappointment Ignis couldn't tell.  “Oh good,” he sighed. “Wasn't sure how I was going to get you an example of his work. He doesn't like using electronic formats and I haven't seen one of his books outside the Crown City yet.”

“I'm surprised you didn't bring one of his books with you.  I know you brought several other books with you.” He had finished cutting the pair of daggerquills up into quarters and arrange them in his large frying pan with a bit of oil.  Taking a moment to wash his hands Ignis began going through his spices to season the dish.

“Yeah I wanted to but I knew space was limited and Alius’ works are big.”  Gladio gestured out the rough dimensions of an oversized book with his hands, “None of them were going fit in my duffle and we were told one bag only.”  He shrugged as if trying to play it down, “So I left them at my place.”

At the Amicitia Manor that was most likely damaged or destroyed when the Crown City fell.

Ignis whinced.

“So yeah,” Gladio rubbed at the back of his neck.  “That's why I want the gil and to be in Lestallum. So I can meet him and get him to sign my bookmark or something.”

It would be easy enough to get to Lestallum in time.  Ignis had already come up with several reasons to go back to the city while they had talked.  Though they were low on funds now by next week after cashing in and going on several more hunts.  They would have plenty of money for Galdio to purchase his ticket and perhaps even a book if they could manage to find one.  

“Alright,” The smile that bloomed on Gladio's face would by far one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  “You can get your ticket.”

Ignis was wrapped up in a bear hug before he even had a chance to take a breath that nearly cause him to knock the fresh garlic he had been about to dice on the cutting board.  “Thank you so much,” Gladio said in his hair as he buried his face in it. Ignis said his own thanks silently in his head the Noct was fishing down at the Slough while Prompto was down there taking pictures.  The last thing he wanted them to see was him being half mauled in gratitude by Gladio.

As if suddenly realizing he was holding the only person in the group that absolutely detest being touched, Gladio let go of him.  “Sorry,” he had the decency to look guilty as Ignis fix his glasses that have been knocked askew with the heels of his hands so is not the rub seasons and oil on them.  “I got a little carried away.”

“I noticed,” he said drily.  “But it is quite alright,” he continued to talk as he turned back to his cooking.  “I can understand the excitement.”

Gladio hovered for the next few minutes, playing on his phone idly while Ignis finished preparing the dish and left it to simmer.  He was just starting the rice when Gladio asked, “So… uh… what’s our card number? Do we even have a card number?”

Oh drat, they were online tickets?  He should have known. Ignis didn't dare give Gladio the information to the Crown issued credit line they had received at the beginning of the trip.  There was too high of a chance that Niflheim was monitoring it, same with their individual lines. It was why they had resorted to using actual gil. It was much harder to track then electronic transactions.  

Of course that wasn't their only option.  Ignis rattled off a number he had remembered a long time ago.  The actual card wasn't in his name and was still in the Insomnia, possibly destroyed, but the credit line still should be honored by the bank.  He would have to try and figure out how to pay it back later.

Another full minute went by before Gladio's phone pinged with an incoming mail.  He pumped a fist in the air and through an arm around Ignis' shoulders in a half heart hug.  His eyes shining in excitement like a pair of amber stars in the night sky. “You're the friggin best.”

Ignis surely didn't need Gladio to validate that fact to him but the praise warmed him all the same.  “I know,” he patted Gladio's hand on his shoulder. “Now, if you would be so kind as to retrieve those two from the Slough?  Dinner shall be ready shortly.”

Quietly to himself though, he was breathing a sigh of relief.  He hadn't been sure that the credit card he and his uncle had gotten through the Altissian bank would still be active after all these years.  They had opened it on holiday when they had gone six years ago and paid it off a year after that but the card itself had remained incase they had ever gotten a chance to return to the city.  

Thank the Astrals that it had gone through.  He wasn't sure if he would have been able to face Gladio's disappointment if it hadn't.

-Break-

Two days later, in the back of a traveling vendors truck, Ignis found an oversized book.

Noctis had been all for going back to Lestallum.  Iris had mentioned an arcade that was similar to the ones that had been in Insomnia had opened and both he and Prompto were chomping at the bit to go try it out. They had set out to drive half way across the continent the very next day that Ignis had suggested returning to the city.  Gladio having an electronic copy of his ticket on his phone that he kept checking repeatedly to make sure it was still there as if he was worried it would vanished from the web altogether.

Now three days after making Gladio's year -his words not Ignis’- Ignis had found a copy of the Thousand Poems to the Stars in the back of an old beat up red pickup.

It was dusty.  The book had obviously seen better days when it had been well cared for.  He could see no rips or damages to the pages as he flipped through it idly.  The cover needed a good cleaning and one of the corners on the back cover was completely smashed in but overall it was in better shape than he had expected to find after being in the back of a truck for an undetermined amount of time, possibly even left out in the elements.

He was prepared to haggle down the price.  He had almost six and a half years of council experience to draw on to get that price as low as he could so it would be more affordable.  He had come over to the vendor just to buy a small selection of vegetables and didn't have much gil available to spend on a book. Most of their money was with Gladio as he went about selecting better weapons for them all at weapons dealer on the other side of the Crow’s Nest.  

Still all his preparation was for not when the vendor took one look at the book, snorted in disgust and told him it was ten gil.

The man obviously had no idea what it was nor did he cared.

Ignis had to admit he was a bit disappointed that he didn't have to fight to get his friend a better price.  Still he managed to leave the vendor with veggies and his prize in tow with some gil to spare. Gladio was no longer at the weapons vendor so Ignis headed over to the far side of the hotel where the car was parked and now cleaned.  Noctis and Prompto had taken the time to clean Regalia inside and out, going as far to hose her down and scrub off some of the caked in mud in her wheel wells. It wasn't as good as one of Cindy's specialty washes but it was the best those two could do with the garden hose connected to the hotel.

The three of them were there standing next to the shiny car. They were looking over the new equipment that Gladio had picked out.  Prompto was sighting down the barrel of his new gun as he aimed it at the dirt and Noctis was getting pointers on his new broadsword from Gladio.  The bodyguard was dragging a finger along the back of the blade, telling Noctis something that Ignis could not hear.

He shivered as the finger trailed slowly along the tip of the blade but shook the feeling off almost as soon as it had manifested.  Now was not the time nor place to bring up such feelings. There was too much going on now not to complicate it with a relationship.  There were more important things to attend to other then boyhood desires and urges that had hung around for years despite his best attempts to dissuade them.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto had the gun at his hip, pointing at the ground as he waved over to him.  “Whatcha got there? A book?”

Gladio and Noct turned from their conversation.  Gladio's eyes were immediately drawn to the oversized book that Ignis carried on his hip.  “Where did you find that,” he breathed in disbelief as Ignis walked up to him and turned it over.  

“The dirt and grime can be easily cleaned from it,” Ignis assured him as the book left his side.  “I saw it for sale at the vendor with various other knick knacks.”

“A book?” Noct asked looking around Gladio's arms to see what Ignis had bought him.  He wrinkled his nose recognizing the title, “Ugh… poetry.”

“Some damn good poetry you mean,” Gladio seemed to have gotten his voice back even if it was a bit dazed.  Before Ignis knew it, he was wrapped up in another all encompassing hug with his glasses knocked askew and the bag of produce squished between their chests.  “Thank you Iggy… thank you so much.”

“Your welcome,” and hopefully the Lucian tomatoes he just bought weren't completely squashed beyond salvation.

-Break-

They had to push hard that last day to make Lestallum on time.  After spending almost all day in a car, none of them had the energy to go out into the city for the night.  They ate at a food vendor right in the main thoroughfare of the city before retiring to the Leville for an early.  The lights were out almost as soon as they entered their room.

The next morning, they all prepared to go in their own separate directions for a bit after having breakfast at a small outdoor cafe with Iris.  The three younger members of the party were gone before Ignis had even finished his second cup of Ebony. The allure of an actual arcade too much for them to put off any longer for them.

“So what are you doing today?” Gladio asked obviously eager to get going to the lecture but was at least being polite enough to wait until Ignis was done his coffee.  He made a point to drink it a little faster if only so Gladio didn't feel obligated to stick around

“I have some shopping in the market,” and really nothing other than that.  It wasn't even as if he was looking for anything in particular but with everyone off doing their own things he had to keep himself preoccupied somehow before retiring to the room for a spell.  

“Do you want to come with me?” He nodded his head behind himself, down to street that intersected with the one the signing was.  “The lecture is free to the public.”

Ignis took another large sip of coffee before answering.  Honestly the thought of wandering the markets for a bit before returning to the hotel to see to their combined stack of laundry was rather unappealing but he didn't wish to intrude on Gladio's time.  

Of course, why would he bother asking if he didn't want Ignis there.

“... If it's no trouble?”

Gladio snorted in amusement and clapped a hand to his shoulder.  “You’re never trouble or a bother Iggy. I like hanging out with you.”

Gladio's cheeks may have been a faint pink after such and admission but Ignis’ went practically scarlet which he tried in vain to hide behind his coffee mug.  Gladio was at least polite enough not to call him out on it. “... Yes. I would like that very much,” he managed to ground out.

Gladio beamed as Ignis downed the rest of his coffee.  As soon as he had set in on the table Gladio was bouncing to his feet.  “Ready?”

Ignis was just glad that they had already paid ahead of time.  “Very well,” he made sure that the tip money was secure under his mug before standing to leave.

It wasn't even two blocks to the lecture hall but Ignis found himself intentionally dragging his feet as they went.  Trying to prolong the trip to the hall as long as he possibly could without arousing too much suspicion. He had a feeling Gladio knew what he was up to anyways but didn't say anything.  

The morning sun was warm and though the humidity was still stifling it was easy to ignore as he watched Gladio talk.  For whatever reason Gladio had decided to educate Ignis in the trip over to the hall about Alius Denavour. He talked about his childhood and collegiate career that helped to shape him into the historian and eventually a writer.  He spoke to his inspirations and touched on a few of his quirks. By the time they had entered the hall, Ignis had a general idea of who this man was and just how much of a personal hero he was to Gladio.

By the time they were being directed to a pair of free seats in the vast auditorium, Gladio seemed incapable of standing still.  He was absolutely giddy as they walked down the aisle getting as close to the stage as they could before turning into a row and moving down to the next available seats.  As soon as he sat, he was practically perched on the edge of his seat all but vibrating with excitement.

Ignis sat next to him much more sedately, watching the seats around them fill with a passing interest.  Occasionally Gladio would turn to tell him about some vital fact that he had left out earlier or something in general he thought Ignis should know about Alius.  This on again off again discussion was interspersed with Gladio trying to smooth down his hair or checking over his now clean book. He'd even taken the time to smooth out the dented corner with mixed results.  It looked more like a well-loved book now and not something found in the thrift pile out in the bed of a truck.

The lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd.  The stage came alight and the man of the hour himself was introduced by the announcer to a thunderous roar of applause.  The auditorium had been filled and Ignis suspected that there were more than a few people standing behind the rows of chairs against the wall.  The curtains behind him drew back to reveal a large projector screen. He sat at the table provided for him on the stage and waved the audience to quiet down.  It took several attempts for him to get his point across.

Finally the audience relented and Alius' began to speak.  He had a deep, soothing voice that rolled along at an easy, unhurried pace.  He drew as he talked which had not been something Ignis had expected. The images that appeared on the paper before him also shown on the screen behind him.  He drew out scenery from his books included the collapsed cities of the Vale and sketch out the various sigils of powers from the other. He had no script from what Ignis could tell but the talk ran along smoothly as if he was having a conversation with a close friend instead of an auditorium full of strangers.  It was amazing how the informality of the lecture did nothing to take away from the presentation itself.

Not that Ignis was really paying attention to what he was saying or drawing most of the time.  Gladio was the only thing he saw. Gladio's eyes shined with an inner joy that nearly blinded him.  His lips were slightly parted as he hung on the man's every word. He watched with rap attention at everything he drew.  Gladio was so focused on Alius that Ignis was sure he could reach out and push the hair back from his face without Gladio even knowing.

Not that he'd dare.

Though he didn't have a ticket to request a signature, Ignis was still allowed to stand with his friend while he waited his turn.  The entire time Gladio fidgeted and fretted about his appearance. Ignis was asked no less than eight times if he looked okay. Ignis was certain all his assurances were falling on deaf ears regardless with how often he had to repeat them.

Gladio was practically a ball of nerves by the time it was his turn.  Ignis stood a step back respectfully so that Alius would know that he wasn't the signature intendee.  Gladio bumbled through a thanks to all his great work both in history and in literature, his hands all but shaking as he tried to contain the shear joy he held for this brief but personal meeting.  Alius took it all in stride, obviously use to the jittering and excitement of a fan. Thanking Gladio in turn for his patronage and for his enjoyment of both reading and history. He signed the book personally to Gladio who stared down at the ink signature in such awe that Ignis had to steer him out of the way so that the next person in line could get a moment with their idol.

The walk back to the Leville was in silence.  A stark contrast to the walk over. Ignis gave Gladio the time he apparently needed to compose himself better.  The man was still over the moon, eyes shining brightly in happiness at what he had just experienced and there was a slight bounce to his step.  It was very apparent to Ignis that this had been one of the best things that had happened to him.

When they reached the room, Gladio put the book down revenantly on the coffee table, easing himself down into the chair and stared at it for a long moment.  He finally tore his eyes off the book and looked up at where Ignis' had been busy searching through his bag for what he needed for a long, hot shower. It was a guilty pleasure he liked to indulge in when he had the chance.

“Ignis thanks.  Really you don't know how much this means to me…”

“It was a pleasure Glad-”

“No.  Let me finish,” he swallowed, seeming to have a hard time forcing the words passed the knot in his throat.  He took a breath, “Alius was also one if my Dad's favorite authors too. He was the reason I even started reading his stuff.”

“Oh… Gladio I-”

“No, its cool Iggy.  Really. It has truly been an honor to meet him.  Dad would have love to meet him in person.” Despite the melancholy omission, Gladio's eyes were still shining in excitement as he looked up to meet his eyes.  “So thank you. Thank you so much.” The happy energy he seemed to exude vastly overpowered the remorse in his voice. “That has to have been one of the best things to have ever happened to me and I’m glad I got to share this moment with you.  Thanks for making this all possible Iggy.”

Ignis felt Gladio’s eyes drawing him in and didn’t resist as the other man stood up and gave him hug that had more unsaid thanks, promises and declarations hidden within it.  “... Anytime Gladio. It was my pleasure,” Ignis whispered softly into his shoulder.

Because, in all honesty, he would give Gladio the world if he could but he'd settle for giving him a book and an experience of a lifetime since it meant so much to him.

~Fin~


End file.
